


The Hardest Part Is Missing You

by shadowsapiens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Pining, Problem-Solving, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: “Oh, Iron Bull,” Dorian croons, caressing the strong, solid body.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Hardest Part Is Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BASH, SOCKKNIFE!!!!!!!

“Oh, Iron Bull,” Dorian croons, caressing the strong, solid body. He feels himself hardening very obviously in his airy and provocatively constructed robes. “I’ve missed you desperately.”

The Iron Bull just stands stoic and silent in the middle of Dorian’s bedchamber. Head lowered and horns poised as if to charge, tail alert, all four hooves planted firmly on the marble…

Dorian has two regrets. One: not being more specific when commissioning a statue of “the Iron Bull.” Two: not asking for the bull to be erect.

Oh, well. He has plenty of lube, and the horns work just as well.


End file.
